Life Of A Pet
by FangaWolfLover
Summary: Fanga just wanted adventure, the wolf pup never thought she'd be chased by her clan for it. She never thought she'd get stuck in the city and be taken in as a pet. Humans were dangerous, right? But maybe she'll enjoy it; the easy life. But her clan was still after her, and they wouldn't stop till she was back. And Fanga's new friends were in danger. Just because she wouldn't leave.
1. Lost and Found

**Okay, I decided to make a normal Grojband story (as in it isn't SUPERNATURAL with the band being wolves and stuff XD). I hope you enjoy!**

A small streak of brown darted between an endless tree pattern. Her heart was pounding in her ears; her maple brown fur was bristly and unkempt. She could barely continue dodging the trees with her paws feeling so ragged. Her legs were like toothpicks, barely supporting her weight, and she knew she wouldn't be able to run much longer.

The fresh forest smell quickly thinned. Something more abstract and unusual became the surrounding scent, something that the wolf pup was not used to, and then the forest vanished in front of her all together. In front of her was concrete. Chipped, blistering concrete, with the summer sun glaring down at it. The wolf pup cupped a paw over her snout; it reeked of pollution. It was burning her sensitive nose and she could barely stand it.

The wolf snapped out of her daze when she heard the forest leaves rustling behind her. She whirled her head around and pricked her ears, listening fearfully to the approaching sounds. To add to her frightened state, she heard voices.

"Where the heck did she get off to? Pups aren't supposed to leave the Wildflower Clan under any conditions!"

"Salty… I don't know why she leaves, but I thought you gave her permission with how often she ran off. And… I should've told you sooner!"

"Forget it, don't grow so sappy. We just need to find Fanga before she reaches the human city."

The wolf pup's ears flattened against her head. She was on the borderline of crossing into the stench-filled streets, or the lively forest. Fanga always ran off for adventure, and now she was being chased to the one place she didn't dare to go. It was the nearby human town; Peaceville. Now she had a choice; run into the city before she got caught, or get a high-scaled punishment. She knew the punishment was unavoidable – truly, she did - but she thought it was best if she avoided them. At least for a while. Fanga didn't want a punishment. She was just a pup.

So she raced down the blazing sidewalk. _I can't get caught. _Fanga managed to avert the eyes of the few people there were as she ran, stumbling down into a cold alleyway. _I can't._

The alleyway led to a dead-end, packed with overflowed trash cans and held not even a single ray of sunlight. If she was followed, she would've been doomed. Fanga's instincts were yelling at her to run. She was in a foreign place, cornered if anyone walked over, and wasn't in the forest anymore. She was alone, surrounded by humans, and had no idea what to do.

"Great…" She fell into a slouching sit, her tongue lolling out of her muzzle. "Now what?"

The concrete still felt bad. Fanga didn't like it. It was so rough and hot unlike the forest's smooth, damp soil. She missed the forest already. Why was she out here? She needed to get back.

But she was just so tired. The alleyway stunk of a variety of decaying smells, her jet black nose was flaring up, and her heart matched the speed of a hummingbird's wing. It was such a bad environment but she was so exhausted. At least the alleyway wasn't boiling. It was hidden in cooling shadows; ones that made Fanga feel as comfortable as she could've been in the town.

"Corey! Did you see that?"

Fanga froze. The voice was close, dangerously close.

"See what?"

"It was like an overgrown rat, and it ran into that alley right there! Maybe it's a mutant!"

There was a groan. "Shut up Kin."

Fanga heard four voices in total, gradually growing louder as they approached. Fanga's feared instincts went on a yelling frenzy._ Run! RUN!_

The wolf pup couldn't run; she was absolutely paralyzed in terror. Humans. Real, treacherous humans, who could easily kill her. She was just a pup, and humans were the worst enemies an animal could have. Hunters, poachers… she was doomed.

* * *

The bassist rolled her eyes at the scrawny one of the twins, seeing him boast on about how he needed that 'mutated rat'. "Maybe there's a mad scientist in the sewers or something!"

"Kin," the redhead started. "If there's any mad scientist in this town, it's you."

Kon laughed. "Burn!"

The keyboardist barely took note of their words, continuing to mumble nonsense. Then, when they were about to be right next to the alley's only entrance, Kin piped up so everyone could hear. "Let's check it out! C'mon guys, I need to see it!"

The drummer raced after his twin, both of them storming down the filthy, eerie alleyway. Corey and Laney had exchanged a momentary glance. They shrugged and followed the two; they were in no rush back to the garage.

Fanga weakly howled in alarm; it was a high-pitched, embarrassing, piteous howl that only a pup could create. She saw two shadows stretched out in the sun, and now they were running in her direction. She was so doomed.

Kin and Kon held back by a few feet, staring down at the brown fur ball. Her howl was disastrous; it was more like a squeak. "I knew it is a rat!" However neither could see Fanga properly. She was backing between two trash cans, afraid that they'd rip her limb from limb. Fanga honestly looked like a rat in some ways, at least at that moment, hidden in so many shadows.

Corey and Laney were behind them, uninterested in this 'rat' they were speaking of. They didn't want to get involved. It was just a rat.

Why did Fanga run into the city? Any punishment that the Wildflower Clan chieftain could think of was better than what was happening. They were slowly closing in on her. Closer… closer… ever so closer till Fanga was sure her heart would explode. She needed to attack. It was the only way out.

She pounced at the two, paws outstretched, uttering a weak war-like bark in the midst of it. Kin and Kon reacted in time, backing out to the sides before they could get hit. Both held an awed expression. It was such a big rat.

Laney and Corey were just talking. It ended, however, when they heard the squeaky bark. Kin and Kon had moved out of the way as Fanga leapt past. And, still being exhausted, Fanga knew she wouldn't land right. Fanga landed with a short roll about a yard from the band leader and manager, a small thud audible, and then she pushed herself into a sit. Corey and Laney stared at Fanga. She stared back. Fanga wanted to run but she was just so tired.

The bassist took note of her wide, fearful yellow eyes. Back in the very depth of the alleyway where there was barely any light she may have looked like a rat, but now she was closer to the sunlight. You could now notice she was some sort of dog. "Whoa!" Corey yelled, awkwardly breaking a settled silence. "It's a wolf!"

His voice was loud. The alley Fanga was in was infested with the smell of rotting trash. It was musky, unclean, and disgusting on so many levels. Fanga was scared. She wanted to go home.

Laney bent down, still staring into Fanga's horrified eyes. You didn't have to be a genius to know she was scared. Laney wanted to help. She held out her hand in an offering of friendship, hoping she'd accept.

"What're you doin'?" Corey chimed.

"Shh!" Laney hushed.

Fanga was still stunned. Why was she doing that with her hand?

It was strange. It was awkward. Corey didn't know what to do and secretly the twins were about to pick Fanga up. Corey just watched. Laney didn't notice the twins. Kon threw his hand down right when Fanga was about to step forward, the tired pup unable to do anything about it.

Oh no, that was a distraction, wasn't it? That weird hand thing was just to distract Fanga. And now she was helpless in such a boney hand. Fanga couldn't help but whimper uncontrollably.

Laney stood up to her full height, her arms directly down her sides and a look of fury forming. Laney steeled herself and took a threatening step forward, causing both of the twins to flinch and cower back. Uh oh.

"What are you doing?!" The outraged girl pried Fanga from Kon's loose grip, almost defensively cradling the wolf in her arms. "You nearly _choked _him!"

Fanga was basically suffocating with fear but had taken note of her words. Fanga was not a 'him'. But she could do nothing about it.

Out of the small confrontation, the most uneventful thing was that Corey was dumbfounded; what was he supposed to do? He was in an awkward position.

Laney told the keyboardist and drummer off a little longer. Finally Corey spoke up an unasked question, wanting to somehow break up the argument. "What do we do with him?"

Kin and Kon remained silent. They were afraid to speak up in front of Laney's wrath. Laney opened her mouth, about to say something, but quickly shut it; she had no idea.

What were they saying? Fanga didn't understand their words; she only could hear the emotions in their tones. Anger, fright… Fanga didn't like it. She was in a human's arms, and now she was really doomed. She knew she was about to die.

"We should take him home or something… you know, take care of him," Corey meekly suggested, poking his fingers together.

Laney took his idea into consideration for a moment, still cradling the terrified pup in her arms, before speaking up - very reluctantly though. "Better than nothing."

Kin regained his confidence enough so he could talk. "I'll take him to my-"

Laney whirled around, glaring at the smaller of the twins. He shrunk down from her gaze; so much anger. "I'm taking him to my house."

Again with the 'him'; Fanga didn't like being called a guy. It was offensive. That was one of the few words she was learning to understand. What were they talking about?

"No way do you get to keep him!" Kon complained. "It's not fair!"

"Well he'd be better with me than with you guys. You don't know how to take care of a wolf."

"Uh… w-well, like you know!"

"I do. It's basically like a dog."

"Ha! Now we know how to take care of him!"

Corey felt so awkward. Laney was so frustrated. Kin and Kon weren't scared anymore and were ready to argue till Laney gave in. Fanga wanted the yelling to just stop. Her ears hurt. Her nose burned. Why did she have to go on adventures all the time? If she just stayed at the clan like she's supposed to, then she wouldn't even be in that dilemma.

"What about we just keep him in the garage?" Corey intervened.

The three Grojband members thought about it for a couple of seconds. Was there any better place? At least there wasn't anything bad about putting her there. "Fine," they replied in sync.

She was going where? What's a garage? If only they thought about releasing her in the forest where she belonged. But no, they had to keep her. Fanga didn't understand them still though. She just heard the word 'garage' get stressed in Corey's words and was growing curious.

_Oh, wolf gods, please save me._

**I'm pretty sure a majority of my fanfics will have some sort of wolf reference in it. XD WOLVES ARE THE BEST! Hope you enjoyed… and, well, stay tuned in for the next chappie!**


	2. Doors Are Evil

** Back with a new chappie of Life Of A Pet! Let me admit I just made this fanfic up because I was REALLY bored over the weekend, couldn't use my laptop to work on the new Wild chapter, and I wanted to write SO bad… so here we go. I typed this in the spur of the moment on my dad's computer. And I'm in it, yay! This story won't be updated as much as the other one though, seeing that Wild is my primary, so this will be a sort of side-project (I'm also going to write in a simpler format compared to my usual style on this too). Well, enough chatting, let's jump in, shall we?**

Fanga was confused. She could barely understand what was happening anymore; humans, trash, unbearable scents, and being so lost she was unsure on what to do. The wolf pup wanted to go home. Any punishment a wolf could think of was better than being touched by a human. Humans weren't good; they were evil creatures that only dominated because they killed others unnecessarily! She was being taken somewhere, Fanga thought, somewhere horrendous, terrible, and full of misery and suffering. Wherever she was being taken she knew it wouldn't be good.

Laney stared down at the pup in her arms. The band was walking down the sidewalk and bound for Corey's garage, Corey in the lead with Laney by his side, and the twins trailing after them. Fanga was huddled up in a little ball and shivered with periodic whimpers, but surprisingly was not aggressive. There were no bites, no scratches, and barely any attempts at breaking free. Laney couldn't help but ponder about this; she was possibly not a wolf. She actually looked more like a stray dog, especially with the temperament she had.

If she was a wolf then why would she be back in that dirty alleyway? Full of overflowed trashcans, hidden in shadows where no one would find her… sounded like the perfect place for a stray dog. Plus a wolf would be in the forest and always lived in a pack, a pup especially no less. If she was a wolf then surely she would've attacked by now though, right? But dogs didn't usually have paws that big, plus Fanga already had very sharp fangs. If she wasn't a wolf though… then Laney wasn't sure what dog breed she was. Possibly a mix.

Corey soon flung the garage door open and held it, letting the others walk in before letting it fall close. Laney settled the brown fur ball down on the green couch. Fanga showed no response whatsoever. Kin and Kon stared at the wolf pup in wonder; why wasn't she not doing anything?

"Maybe she's scared…" Kin suggested.

"Or hungry," Kon added.

"Possibly hurt or tired."

"Or hungry."

"Maybe it'll just take some getting used to!"

"Or hungry."

All the ideas they had were correct. She was scared, hurt, tired, and wasn't at all adjusted to the new room. And yes Kon, she was partly hungry. Actually, Fanga was so banged up that she didn't even notice that the bassist put her down. Where was she? What happened to the fresh air? She was in some sort of animal torture chamber, wasn't she? Oh wolf gods, she was doomed. She wouldn't even open her eyes to check her surroundings; she was too afraid to do so. Maybe she would see something that she'd regret.

The band had gathered around on the stage, all of their legs dangling off the side of it. They would've been on the couch but Fanga wasn't exactly trustworthy yet. Why wasn't she moving?

"So, now what?" Kon asked. Everyone started to stare at Corey for guidance.

The blue-haired guitarist thought, tapping his chin, and his eyes drifted close only to shoot wide open. He figured out a decision. "Let's keep him!" he exclaimed. "He can be Grojband's mascot… we can use him for a gig at the Peaceville Pet Store and other pet-friendly places!" He was throwing his hands in the air overdramatically, his bright blue eyes shining from the excitement. "Kid birthday parties, dog parks, and animal fundraisers! Just imagine the possibilities!" Kin and Kon high-fived and yelled out 'awesome' at the same time. What a great idea.

Laney wasn't on the same page; she may have always went along with Corey's wacky schemes, but using Fanga as some sort of promotion? Being the animal-loving redhead she was she couldn't accept that idea. "But he's just a wolf, or dog." She wasn't sure anymore. "Why use him for something so... demeaning?"

Corey put his arm around her and pulled her close, his cheek pressing against hers. In Corey's perspective it was a friendly gesture. To Laney though… let's just say her heart was on a beating frenzy and her cheeks were tinted pink. "Don't worry about it bro! We'll take care of him, give the best treatment we can, etcetera!" He pushed her way, also in a friendly way, but also in a slightly rude way - but he was oblivious to that. It was enough, however, to snap Laney out of her mesmerized trance. What did he just say?_ Stupid daydreams._

Fanga cracked open an eye; their voices were far, maybe they were leaving? Her thoughts were coming back to her, instinctual thoughts; ones that kept whispering the word s_urvive _and _run _to her as the realization increased. _You're free. _Fanga had both of her eyes open and her ears were pricked. _Run! They're far away! They won't see you escape! _Fanga slowly climbed to her paws; they weren't even staring. Why was that kid pressing his face against the redhead? _Run! Run before they see you're up!_

She obeyed her instincts. The brown pup leapt off the couch, dashing as fast as her little paws could carry her along the cold garage pavement. The four musicians didn't even notice her. Fanga continued to dart around, following her faint scent trail to figure out where she entered this strange room. When she thought she was almost out though, she collided with a metal wall.

The wolf pup jumped back, suddenly baffled. _What the?!_ She raised a paw and pointed almost accusingly at the garage door. She had followed her scent; she entered the room from there. What sort of human device was that? She came from there! "Let me out!" Fanga decided to try again and, foolishly, ran muzzle-first into the garage door. She didn't get a better result; her nose was stinging like crazy again. First the terrible smell from the alleyway, and now Fanga rammed her nose into something. Telling by her whimpering she wasn't having any fun.

Kon was first to hear the weak, shrill whimper Fanga let off. He was the only one to notice though; the others were deep in conversation. They just began to argue about Corey's inability to make good lyrics. "Um… guys?" Kon spoke up.

"I'm just saying," - Laney continued, barely batting an eye at Kon - "we can't rely on Trina's diary forever. What if she goes to college, or figures out we keep looking into her private life?"

"Or worse… figure out we're the primary reason she always goes in Diary Mode?!" Kin shivered at the idea. Trina's animosity would be scarier than the temper of the greatest god Rocklympus had to offer. "She'd kill us!" Kin brought Corey's face close, a frightened expression on the scrawny twin's face. "Kill_…_" He whispered it in such a way as if Trina was right beside them.

Corey pushed him away, giving an uncaring shrug. "She won't find out!"

"Guys!" Kon persisted. That time he managed to get Corey's attention.

"What?"

Kon pointed at the garage door. Fanga was quietly whimpering to herself, only audible if you took a moment to listen. Since their discussion was temporarily on halt Laney and Kin heard the sound too; all the members of Grojband were now staring at Fanga. The wolf pup wasn't even aware of their eyes. She just wanted to go home.

"I'll get him," Laney quickly said, already down from the stage and heading in Fanga's direction.

One of Fanga's wolf ears twitched at the sound of the footsteps. Uh oh.

When the redhead bent down to pick Fanga up she had already darted away. She was heading towards the stairs. Laney sighed and stared at the ball of brown, nearly at the steps already. "Core, help me get him!"

Corey was already jogging over. "Comin' Lanes!" Kin and Kon were right behind him and on their way to lend some help. They secretly fist bumped too; they were confident this would be one of those comical chases, the ones you saw in the movies. How exciting!

Fanga heard their footsteps. They were chasing her! That just scared the wolf even more; she picked up her pace, her paws like a small blur, and had approached the first step. She never saw stairs before though. Fanga didn't want to run up, they looked dangerous. But she knew the humans were already nearing. She shakily placed both forepaws on the bottom step. The wolf pulled herself up; her small hind legs kicked a little as she went up, her tail wagging along with it. The step was so big it was half her height and she was couldn't help but have trouble.

She was on the top of the bottom step. Fanga did it! She silently cheered for about a millisecond before realizing there were twelve steps left. She already knew there were no more chances of escaping by then; Laney was already there, right in front of the stairs. The bassist was thankful that didn't last long; it almost turned into a wild goose chase. The bassist reached down toward the pup, about to gently grab her, and Fanga was literally staring at her while doing so. She would've been grabbed too if it wasn't for Kon. He, idiotically enough, lunged forward. He didn't see Fanga quite clearly with Laney in the way; he thought Fanga was about to dart off again. He rudely shoved the manager to the side and was about to crush the brown fur ball.

Oh no. What was happening? Fanga's eyes actually shrunk to barely noticeable dots as the big shadow loomed over her. She, was, doomed.

Her instincts snapped Fanga from her stunned state just in time. _Move! Dodge! To the side! _Fanga obeyed and scampered as close as she could to the railing. Kon had basically body slammed down on where Fanga was just standing. Kon's shoes were on the bottom step while his face was around the fifth. Fanga then saw her opportunity; she could avoid them a little longer. Maybe she could escape as well!

Fanga leapt on top of Kon's stiff, sore body, running up on his battered black hair and preparing to jump again. She tensed the muscles in her hind legs and pounced up; both of her forepaws grabbed one of the steps. She pulled herself up, her hind legs and tail squirming beneath her like before, and Fanga was up. She observed where she was; she just jumped three steps! Fanga had about three or four more till she reached the top. Maybe there was an open window…

Kin, Corey, and Laney were still at the bottom of the staircase. They face-palmed; Kon was such a klutz at the worse times. "S-Sorry…" Kon winced, getting back on his feet. "I thought he was about to get away." He rubbed the back of his neck, creating an excuse to avoid eye contact. Oops.

"Bro…" Kin sighed, lightly shaking his head. "…not, cool."

Corey, letting the other band members talk for a second, was running up the staircase two steps at a time. They really needed to start practice soon, and he wouldn't wait for everyone else to do so either.

Fanga had adjusted to walking up the steps rather quickly. The time to climb up one was in half; she was only one step away when Corey reached his hands down and grabbed her. Fanga tried to kick up for the last time until she discovered she couldn't use her legs anymore; they were being held back by a furless paw. Fanga turned her head as much as she could in Corey's grip. Seeing what happened, she made what resembled a questioning whimper. "Oh come on!" Fanga whined. "Put, me, down!" No one understood her. Everyone only heard high-pitched yips.

"Got her!" Corey turned around, ready to walk down to his friends and put Fanga in a cage or something, ready for practice. If they were going to get those future gigs then they needed to sound good at them.

She acted swiftly; Fanga bit down on Corey's thumb, releasing a low growl while doing so. Corey gasped and yipped out from the sudden pain, and loosened his grip; she had sharp fangs. Fanga took her small chance and pushed her legs with all her might. The little flash of brown dropped out of Corey's hand, landing on the top of the stairs and scampered away. The guitarist was so busy on keeping his balance that he couldn't get catch her in time. Fanga was already running down the wooden walkway. If one of the doors were open then Fanga would be really lucky.

Well there weren't; all the doors remained closed. Fanga ran up to the closest door and tackled herself into it, hoping that the strange wooden wall would let her pass. It was closed all the way; Fanga was out of luck. _Stupid wall! _Fanga thought, her anger clear. Why were doors so evil? They just took any chance Fanga had at escape, crumpled it up into a ball, burned it, and let the ashes blow away with the wind.

Corey was soon by the angry pup, getting Fanga in a grip in such a way that she couldn't bite him again. He soon was at the bottom of the stairs again, where Laney was holding a dog cage, found from underneath the staircase. It was a bit small but it the only thing they had.

Fanga gulped. That didn't look good.

* * *

What was she? Some sort of prisoner? No one wanted to put Fanga in a cage, but no one wanted her to run away either. If she somehow managed to get back on the streets Fanga wouldn't get five feet. It was for the best.

Well, during that whole mess, they realized Fanga was a girl. How exactly? Doesn't matter. Laney did feel a little guilty for not noticing sooner; after all, she was confused for a dude all the time.

Fanga was angry. No, not just angry, but infuriated. She was locked up! It was like the smallest den ever, and there was no exit. How did she even get in without some way to enter? Fanga knew how; there was another one of those magical walls, except this time is was a metal grate. How long would she exactly be in there? Fanga knew humans were evil, so maybe for a long time. The wolf pup just wanted to go home.

"Okay, let's start off from the top," Corey called. "What about we play 'Bark at the Moon'?"

Laney groaned, recalling the song. "Corey, that's from Ozzy Osbourne."

"Uh… so?"

"They say he bites the heads of bats!" Nice job Laney. That's sure to give someone a nightmare.

"But it's about wolves kinda. It suits today a bit… let's just give it go. Kon, count us in!"

Both of the Kijura's had no objection. Kon tapped his drumsticks together and counted to four, and then Corey opened the song by shredding some guitar riffs. Fanga's ears fell limp against her head from the sound. Corey then started to sing; it was in a screeching, hardcore metal way. _"Screams break the silence! Waking from the dead of night!"_

Fanga's eyes were wide. Her ears felt like they were being clawed at; what was she listening to?

"_Vengeance is boiling! He's returned to kill the light!"_

Fanga howled out in worry. Her ears were a victim of assault! Not only were the lyrics depressing but Corey's voice was off-key, he was playing the wrong notes, and the other three band members felt so uncomfortable their playing was affected. Well, Corey did say they needed to practice. It'd been the first time in months they played a metal song too, explaining most of that suddenly bad performance.

A couple of minutes crawled by. Fanga was cowering in the back of her cage, eyes dilated, and her ears were plastered against her head. Fanga's paws were holding tightly to her flattened ears during the entire piece. How long had it been going on? It may have only been a few minutes, but to Fanga it was hours or torture. This just added to Fanga's belief that humans were insane.

Corey ended the song with one of the best riffs out of the entire song. When finally done, Corey frowned. "Huh. That… didn't go as well as I thought."

Laney was angry. Kin was annoyed. Kon's fingers hurt from how much drum notes there were in that song. Kon was staring at his fingers while Laney and Kin glared at Corey, who weakly smiled. "Uh… sorry. We never did that song before… let's try something we're used to."

That was a bad song, probably their worst performance so far that year. Well, they weren't going to do anymore metal or rock songs in a while. They'd probably stick to pop for a bit.

And poor Fanga. Her ears wouldn't stop ringing and her fur stood on end. Her pelt wouldn't stop sticking up till the end of the day.

**Bleh, I rushed this so sorry if it isn't the best quality. Ha, poor me (since I'm being tortured by humans!)… I actually like Ozzy. But I needed to suffer in this one way or another, and I wanted a song about wolves that could really hurt a canine's ears if played wrong. :3**

**Until the next chappie, have a bodacious day!**


	3. Stray

Soon it was time for everyone to head home. Kin and Kon gave the flash of their hands as a goodbye. Laney and Corey ended up talking for a couple minutes before the bassist left; during her depart she had such a strange expression. There was no wonder why though; whenever Laney was alone with her crush she couldn't help but feel butterflies. Fanga didn't understand what was happening with all of that though. Corey kept pushing his face against hers and placed an arm around her shoulder. Then Laney always had glossy eyes, red cheeks, and appeared to be in some sort of daze. It was weird. All humans were weird.

Fanga was still stuck in the cage. She had grown to like it a bit; she was in there for a couple hours without any human contact. After being grabbed and stared at all day it felt nice to be ignored. It was like torment at the beginning though; Grojband started off with an ear-splitting song and Fanga was in pain all day. She even had considered rampaging in her prison till she lost consciousness with all that stress she was victimized to. She decided otherwise though when the songs became mellower. It faintly reminded her of an ancient wolf celebration called the _Fewlm_; when a wolf clan or pack gathered under a full moon and they sang towards the sky, all in a synchronized tone. Fanga always adored that wolf tradition; the howls and barks were like the nicest melodies. And Grojband's music wasn't that far from it, well, at least a few of their songs were close. Some made no sense, some were irritating, and others sounded like a random selection of notes was put in no particular order.

The garage door dropped close. Corey patted his hands together and searched around till he thought the place was locked up enough. There was no way Fanga would escape if he let her out of the cage. The lead singer walked towards the half-asleep canine and opened the metal door, and had a warm smile. "C'mon girl," he cooed, clapping his hands together with a short whistle. It snapped Fanga from her exhaustion temporarily and her goldenrod eyes opened wide.

Corey stepped away from the opened cage and walked upstairs, feeling satisfied that Fanga was free from her prison. Corey then rubbed one of his eyes with a balled up hand; he wasn't the only one who was tired. A few hours of band practice could surely knock his energy away, and Fanga was out and surveying the garage by the time he was in his room. Fanga was alone.

Her mind took a moment to wake up. She had been locked in a cramped steel and plastic prison all day with nothing to do. Her legs were sore, her muzzle was still in pain, and all of her paw pads hurt from the concrete. Fanga just wanted to go home.

The pup's ears perked; she was slowly waking up. Fanga was free! She could just run upstairs again and slip through an open door, and then she would be wild again, right? No one was there to stop her either! Her determination returned at a rapid pace. She had to return to the Wildflower clan; she just had to.

The pup started to search. She first stumbled up the stairs and wandered along the small, wooden walkway while nosing at the doors. She mentally pleaded one would be open, but her hopeful prayers weren't answered, so Fanga went back to the cold concrete and darted around. _There has to be something!_ But she received no luck. The garage door was closed, all windows in reach weren't even a sliver-ways open, and there were no other exits. She still refused to give up though; she double checked every single corner, hoping she overlooked something. Unfortunately the place was locked up tight. Fanga was stuck inside, and there were no chances of escape.

Fanga was horrified. She was actually stuck in there for the entire night! She thought she would've been able to escape when it got dark but, apparently, she was wrong. However, that had barely affected her hope. She was still determined to escape that garage.

The she-wolf paced. During that pacing she thought. In those thoughts there were turning gears. Fanga needed some sort of plan to escape her confinements. But all doors were closed, all windows in reach were shut tight, and Fanga was half asleep. Slowly her willpower began to die down. Would she ever breakout?

That was it; she was really doomed. Fanga slumped down to her stomach and threw her forepaws up so they covered her dry eyes. She was going to cry.

"Hey, why so sad lil' pup?"

Fanga tensed up; did she just hear someone? No, she was hearing things… Fanga shook her head dismissively and went back to her whimpering state.

The female voice, however, came back. "Can ya hear me?"

There was no way Fanga was imagining this; someone was in the room with her. She pulled her forepaws away and stood up to full height, faking a confident, prideful look. She turned around to find the animal or person, but saw nothing. "Wha…"

"Up here!"

Fanga finally discovered where the voice was coming from. Fanga's eyes trailed up till it landed on the top of a bookcase where a sleek canine stood. Nearby there was an open window - Fanga was sure it was closed earlier. The stranger was a dog, slightly smaller than a fully grown wolf, and wore a black leather collar beaded with silver gems. She had thick, light gray fur, with a black zigzag pattern on the midpoint of her tail. A dark, crusty brown stained her paws as if they were caked with mud, and she had black markings around her eyes and striped around her neck. There was a strange, mischievous twinkle in her icy blue eyes, as if a small flash of starlight, and Fanga couldn't help but stare. "How did you… how'd you get in here?" Fanga's voice was already cracking. The stranger was so much bigger than her; what if she decided to attack?

The dog used one of her muddy paws and pointed at the open window. "The answer is obvious." She held an impish grin as she circled on the bookcase, all the while keeping a playful skip in her steps. "Now, why so sad?"

Fanga didn't want to answer. Wolves never showed weakness, they weren't allowed to, so there was no way Fanga would say she was about to cry. She was a proud pup of the Wildflower clan; she didn't have to say anything to some nosey mutt. "Just leave me alone. I'm not sad!"

The gray-and-black canine smirked. "Then what are you?"

The defensive wolf growled as fiercely as a pup could. "I'm Fanga!"

The stranger laughed. She was clearly amused by this pup; it seemed like Fanga was only a few weeks old! "Heh, and I'm Stray… guess it's nice to meet you?" She giggled softly as she sat down on her haunches. Stray was confident it'd be an interesting conversation.

Fanga didn't want to talk to Stray. How did she even get in? Fanga wasn't able to reach that window from inside, let alone from the exterior; plus it was closed earlier. "How did you get to that magic rectangle?"

Stray had to laugh yet again; was this pup referencing the window? What kind of pet didn't know what a window was? "It's a window…" she giggled. "…and there was a ladder against the wall. Your owner probably brought it out some time ago and forgot to put it away. I usually walk around at night and then I heard your whimpering, and I had to know if it was animal abuse, so I pushed the ladder into place under the luckily unlocked window. I nosed it open… and that's how I'm here." Stray's smile turned into one of triumph. Few dogs had the brains to use human objects for their own benefits, and the dog was ready to hear Fanga's impressed remarks.

But the little wolf was confused. Because of Stray's description Fanga was mixing up windows and doors, and she was astonished you could somehow lock one. By lock did she mean close? But the window was already closed, Fanga saw it! Plus what was a ladder? Her scrambled brain was spinning circles around her in an attempt to understand what Stray had said, but, to her overworked mind, she couldn't comprehend any of it.

The clever canine stared at Fanga in puzzlement. She looked like she was in the middle of a headache, or accidently ate some chocolate. What a strange dog. Stray tried to keep things upbeat though and chimed through Fanga's deep thinking. "Anyways… now can you tell me why you're so sad?"

"What's a ladder?"

Stray lost her smile. She may have been a little amused before, but Fanga's lack of knowledge was just ridiculous. "It's like a really long stick that you can climb." Maybe Fanga was never taught these things; Stray had so many questions she wanted to ask now. "Fanga, why were you-"

"So it's basically like a giant log?"

That's was it, Stray lost her temper. She got up from her sit and stood tall. Her fur stood on end, creating a menacing appearance, and she showed her anger through revealed fangs. Fanga subconsciously took a step back, clearly intimidated. It was like her fur went from perfectly soft to several tiny daggers.

The frightening factor of situation was more intense in Fanga's head than in reality. Her mind was playing tricks on her from shock; Stray's fur was just slightly stuck up and her teeth were only partially bared. Fanga, being half asleep status and looking through the dark, was convinced that Stray was about to leap down and attack her.

"S-Stay away!" Fanga didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home.

Stray instantly cut short her low, almost inaudible growl, and Fanga's muzzle had snapped shut. Stray didn't know she could scare the pup so easily. She let her frustration bubble away as she took in a more peaceful composure, and quickly addressed the frightened wolf. "Fanga, Fanga!"

The pup was so on edge. Just when Fanga was warming up Stray just _had_ to lose her patience, and Stray felt guilty for it. She couldn't help it though; her temper was one of her biggest flaws.

Eventually she got her words through. Fanga was calmer, rubbed a paw against one of her droopy eyes, and her frizzed up tail was slowly flattening. Stray had explained a few more things; that she used to be a stray dog but was found by some teen, therefore named 'Stray' because of being found as one. Stray explained that she snuck out through a gap in a backyard's fence, which she had access to from a doggy door. She loved to leave the backyard due to the thrill of being out late at night. Stray usually found several exciting things to do that reminded her of when she was absolutely free, but she never leaves her owner permanently because she loves him very much.

But, of course, there were so many things that Stray had to explain in the utmost detail to Fanga. For example, what was a stray dog? What were mix breeds, backyards, doggy doors, and fences? Of course there were a few things the pup already understood like the thrill of being free. However, the one thing Fanga didn't even get a grasp of was why Stray didn't stay free permanently. "Why don't you go into the forest or stay on the streets, where you can escape your human's captivity?" Fanga had asked.

Stray had explained that Fanga was too new at being a pet. She needed to spend some time with her humans before she'd understand.

Fanga was tired by the end of their discussion. She badly wanted to find a place to sleep in the garage; she would give up on escape that night. According to Stray, if she can sneak off every night, than Fanga's time for escape wasn't far away. Fanga could've tried for the window Stray came through but there was a reason she didn't jump down from the bookcase; there was no way back up. Fanga just had to get her rest, for when the time of running away from the treacherous humans would cross by she needed to be well rested. But, to her dismay, Stray refused to leave.

"I didn't come here for a chat," Stray lowly growled. Fanga almost thought she would snarl again. "If I'm telling you all of this stuff, then you need return the favor."

She was right. Wolves had respect, so did dogs, and Fanga knew she had to prop herself awake a little while longer. "What do you want to know?"

"Well… how long have you've been here? What breed are you? Are you adopted from the Peaceville Pound?"

Fanga huffed in amusement and anger. She didn't recognize Fanga as a wolf? How could she not?! Fanga was no dog! "I'm _not _a dog," the offended pup snapped.

Stray lifted an eyebrow and stared at Fanga with disbelief. The way Fanga said it was almost like dogs were scum. "And what are you exactly, then?" she persisted.

"I'm Fanga; a noble wolf of the Wildflower Clan!"

The dog lost her smile. Stray narrowed her eyes and leaned her head towards Fanga slightly, as if to study her. "You're… a wolf? Apart of a clan?" _What's a clan? _Stray wondered. Just like how Fanga had no idea what human stuff was, Stray didn't have a clue about wolf terms. However, Stray decided to not ask what a clan was, to spare themselves from more explanations.

"Yes, and I'm not supposed to be in this musky city of yours. I've only been here a day and I can hardly stand it." Fanga's snout wrinkled up in disgust; the scent of pollution was fresh in her nostrils.

Stray was resentful. How dare Fanga insult her home? The dog didn't want to argue though; she was intrigued on how Fanga got into that 'musky' area in the first place, and bickering would just make the wolf clam up. "So… where did your humans find you? How did you wander into my little town?"

The wolf pup was stressed. Instead of 'how did you wander into', Fanga thought that Stray should've said 'how did you get trapped in'. Why wouldn't Stray just leave her alone? Fanga needed her rest if she was going to escape.

Fanga inwardly sighed. She should've stopped whining about everything. The sooner she answered the questions the sooner she'd be asleep. After stifling a yawn, Fanga began to cooperate. "My 'humans' found me in this strange place outside that lead to nowhere. It was filled with gray bins that were made of really hard rock, and it was filled with stinky human garbage." She hated to say that first part. Saying that she was possessed by such foolish creatures was beyond shameful.

It took a minute, but Stray understood that Fanga described a trash can. If the place was outside, and it had no end, that could've been anything. If it was filled with trash cans, however, than Stray figured it to be something like an alleyway. "Good… and why are you in this town in the first place?" That was what the dog wanted to find out about the most. Her gray and black tail swished around and her ears pricked in wait of the answer.

Fanga tried her best not to let her ears droop; she refused to show the pain she felt. "I was running… from clan members. I sneak away from the clan sometimes, for adventure, but this time they chased me. They cornered me by this city's edge… and I wasn't thinking clearly when I ran in. I lost them, but I was captured and taken into this… garage." Tears brimmed in Fanga's eyes. _I just… want to go home._

The agile dog sat stiffly on the bookshelf. Fanga's eyes were shimmering with tears, and Stray felt terrible for making Fanga depressed. The Wildflower Clan had sounded too hostile in Stray's ears, however. Just like how Fanga didn't understand Stray's love for humans, Stray didn't understand how a wolf family could sound so mean. Why would Fanga be depressed about leaving a bunch of rogues?

Fanga felt relieved in a vague way. It felt great to tell someone about the terrible feeling of being captured. Even if Stray didn't understand her pain that much, it felt good to share it. "T… Thanks Stray," the brown pup mumbled. "It feels good to talk about this."

The gray and black dog's fur rose from her words, but Stray quickly forced the pelt to lie flat. Fanga was acting nice to her now; the wolf was acting stubborn and grumpy basically the entire time. It was nice they were beginning to get along.

"You're welcome."

A small bond had formed between the two canines. It started out roughly, but they had become friends.

Owl hoots interrupted their conversation. Stray faced small window she had entered from, more specifically a window well, and sighed. She was wasting her night in a cramped, stuffy garage, instead of dashing around somewhere such as the Peaceville Park with the wind in her fur. Stray took one glance at Fanga and was reminded of her tired state. They both knew it was time for Stray to leave.

"Is it okay if you come back tomorrow night?" Fanga abruptly inquired; she needed to ask once she saw Stray's gaze on the window. Fanga wasn't sure if she'd be there tomorrow night, but there was no doubt that the day would be crazy. If Fanga didn't escape by tomorrow, and it would be as crazy as she believed it to be, she would need someone to share it with. After all, Stray was the only one she could talk to, and Fanga knew she was unable to keep her feelings bottled up inside her for who knows how long.

"Sure," Stray gingerly agreed. She waved farewell with her mud-stained paw, and slipped through the window well swiftly. The last thing Fanga saw was the flick of her gray tail tip and she was gone. Fanga was alone again.

Fanga instantly found the comfiest place to sleep: the garage's green couch. The wolf pup instantly found herself drifting off into a blank, dreamless sleep. _Hopefully I'll manage to survive the brutal day tomorrow. Or, better yet, I'll escape and return to the forest. _There was a pang in Fanga's heart at the last thought, however. That meant she'd get the punishment of the century back at her clan, and she would lose her new friend. Stray was unlike the wolves at Fanga's clan; she was nice, caring, and didn't treat Fanga like a brainless pup.

As Fanga fell asleep, she was uncertain.

**EEEEP. I rushed this so sorry if there are any mistakes, and I think I ended this chapter terribly, but I'm exhausted and just want this finished. Q-Q I felt terrible for not uploading something in so long, so… here ya go. :) But for fans of my other Grojband fic, "Wild," that is the next thing on my to-do list: Get a new chapter up. So thanks for reading…**


End file.
